


Settling the Score

by oldestcharm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/pseuds/oldestcharm
Summary: With General Hux in charge, Kylo Ren is determined toobliteratethe First Order, even if it means joining the Resistance.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I intended this to be a funny bit taking the piss out of the Knights of Ren, but um... I got a bit carried away and now it's a multi chapter epic on revenge and redemption. Whoops.
> 
> I included the characters and warnings for upcoming chapters, because I have a general idea where this story is going. Always outline, fellas! But apparently don't beta because I'm impatient as fuck. If anyone finds something outrageously wrong, you can let me know, though.

The message they receive is dubious to begin with, but Poe is willing to follow through in hopes of getting some leverage. He's always taking risks, which is what makes him such a good leader. You don't get very far by being cautious and making no moves to sabotage the enemy. There is, of course, a very real chance the whole thing is a trap. It's also why he's currently in a heated argument with Rey.

"Why are you like this? This is very dangerous, Poe, you could risk the entire Resistance!"

And yeah, he has to admit, he isn't a big fan of hers. Point is, he doesn't really know her, doesn't entirely trust her even if Finn and BB-8 do, and her constant doubt in him doesn't really help things. He knows she misses General Organa. Poe misses her too, but she isn't here and neither is Han, and really all he can do is his best to come up with a clever plan. A plan that doesn't involve sitting around the base, waiting for the First Order to find them.

"I'm not risking the entire Resistance," he says decisively and secures his blaster. "I'm going by myself."

"What?!" Finn has been observing their argument from the sidelines, clearly uncomfortable, but now he looks outraged and perhaps even worried. "Are you insane? What happens if you get caught?"

"Well," Poe grins at the two of them, "you'll have to take over, won't you?"

"Poe," Rey says, her expression unreadable. "you're the best we've got. You shouldn't risk your life for this."

Poe pauses, really looks at her for the first time. He's caught off guard by the sincerity and it takes him a moment to recover. "Look, I appreciate the concern, but I've done this kind of thing before. If I go and it all blows up in my face like you're saying, at least they won't get anything out of me. Besides, I'm rather good at getting out of a tight spot."

Finn doesn't look happy and neither does Rey.

"If you have to do this," she says rather aggressively, "take another ship."

Poe smiles. "Sure thing, buddy."

Finn sighs, but claps him on his shoulder. "Keep us updated. If we haven't heard of you for two days, we're coming after you," he hesitates, "right, Rey?"

"Right," she says and then, without any warning, Poe finds himself wrapped in a hug. He pats her awkwardly on the back and she pulls away with a small sniff. "I do care about you, you know, and so does everyone else on this base. Take care."

"Thanks," Poe says and he's still not quite caught up with with the concept of her being nice to him.

"Don't die," Finn says, eyes narrowed and then he is hugging him as well, a little too tight. Poe returns the gesture and then steps back to gather his things.

"Alright. I'm taking one of the pods. Not exactly fun to fly, but it'll do the job. I'll let you know when I've made contact with the defector."

*

The planet he's meeting the defector at is on the Outer Rim, not too far from their current base, but far enough for it to take a while to get there. He relaxes back in the pilot's chair and lets himself think about all the intelligence they have.

The First Order seems stronger than ever, but there are rumors floating about. He doesn't know whether to trust them or not, but there is a very good chance there are tensions within the leadership. It isn't easy to predict what their next move will be when he can't figure out motives. He hopes very much that the defector has some answers for him and the Resistance. If they are to win, they need all the help they can get.

Poe stares at his datapad, frowning. It's all been a bit of a mess lately. They narrowly escaped an attack just a few weeks ago and the relocation hasn't been particularly pleasant. The planet is simply not equipped for warfare and he's starting to worry about upsetting the locals. If the First Order were to find them, the villagers might end up being a casualty. Poe isn't happy to sacrifice anyone who hasn't signed up for this and the mutual understanding they have with them is tentative at best.

The other problem is that they aren't getting many fresh recruits. People are afraid for their lives and it's so very easy to put up with tyranny, just to spare the lives of your family. There have been quite a few casualties amongst them as well. There is less than a hundred of the Resistance, but the First Order is quite possibly at the height of its power. It's unsettling.

Poe sighs and puts the datapad aside. He really should get some sleep if he's going to be negotiating, or if Rey is right, fighting his way out of a colossal mess tomorrow. He closes his eyes and tries to get as comfortable as the wreck of a chair allows him.

*

Poe wakes just in time for landing. It goes smoother than he'd expected to, considering the planet is somewhat... unstable. The hot steam near the abandoned landing space isn't exactly promising. The First Order ship, however, is. It is an Upsilon-class command shuttle, which makes Poe a little apprehensive, but there's no backing out. He needs to do this. He shuts down the controls and checks that his blaster is in working order. He very much hopes he won't need it. Poe exits the pod and waits.

It doesn't take long until a tall figure gets out and _oh—_

"So, it is a trap after all. Rey was right," Poe says conversationally, but his heart is pounding in his chest. He didn't really expect to come face to face with Kylo Ren, but there he is, dressed all in black, still wearing that kriffing helmet that makes Poe want to fling it right into the rising steam.

"No," is the simple answer, calm and collected. He steps right into Poe's personal space and Poe has to really stop himself from taking a step back.

"No?" he asks, raising a brow.

"It is not a trap. I—" he pauses and even with the mask it looks as though he is finding it very difficult to come up with words. "—need to destroy the First Order. It would be beneficial to us both to work together."

"You— what are you talking about?"

"This isn't difficult to understand," he says with a hint of impatience, which is so bizarrely familiar, Poe has a sudden urge to punch him in the face. Just like old times.

"If you want to have a conversation, you're going to need to take that thing off."

There's a sound, very much like a sigh, but he acquiesces. "Satisfied?"

"Sure, for now," Poe agrees, deliberately not paying attention to the bad attitude. "Why do you want to destroy the First Order?"

"It is different now," he says and looks away into the distance. "General Hux wants to purge any and all Force sensitives."

"He told _you_ that?" Poe asks, incredulous.

Ben snaps his eyes back at Poe, exasperated. "No he didn't tell me that, you absolute laserbrain. I overheard it."

Now _that_ is unexpected. The moment he came face to face with Kylo Ren, he had expected rigid and menacing, but this change in behaviour is so very _Ben_ , it's giving Poe a whiplash. He doesn't know how to look at him and compartmentalise the fact that it is the same man who strapped him to a chair and tortured him just a few years ago. No, it is so _easy_ to see him as his childhood friend, as his first love, the person he was prepared to spend the rest of his life together.

Then again, he's never been one to hold grudges and that is probably a little bit reckless, considering.

"That's no way to conduct negotiations, buddy," Poe says, because he has to say _something_.

Ben shrugs. "Fair enough."

"So," Poe says, squinting at him, "not to be too forward, but I'd have assumed you would just kill him if that is the case."

Ben huffs and takes a few steps back so he can pace. "He's not the only one. Now that Snoke is dead, there is no need for them to pretend they aren't repulsed by Force users. It's like the New Republic all over again and I don't— I don't have many allies," he admits and turns to face Poe again. He looks frustrated, uncomfortable, like he doesn't even know what to do with himself anymore. Poe thinks this might have been difficult for him to admit.

"You've never had issues with killing before," Poe says, his words just a little sharp, accusing.

"I can't just kill _everyone_ ," Ben says, frowning at him. "I don't _want_ to kill everyone."

"I'm getting kind of uncomfortable with all this killing talk," Poe says both to lighten the mood, but also because it is true.

"You the one who asked," Ben points out, but he does look a little out of it. "Can we get back to the point, please?"

"I don't trust you," Poe tells him, because if they're going to work together they should at least try to be honest.

"I don't trust you either," Ben says and there's a hint of a sardonic smile on his face.

"Great. Now what?"

"I have inside information on the First Order. I think they know where your base is."

Poe rakes a hand through his hair. "You know, you could have said that earlier."

"I suppose," Ben says with a shrug. "I also know where all the First Order bases are."

"That's not exactly helpful, considering there's a lot more of them."

"No, but I can get you leverage," Ben says and there's a tiny little smirk on his lips. It's rather obvious he's imagining some sort of a graphic revenge plan. Poe is a little intrigued.

*

Some time later they are in Ben's shuttle, having decided that they should stick together. The pod has been abandoned, mostly due to the alarming engine noises, but also because Poe wants to keep an eye on Ben and search his ship for any First Order trackers. Ben doesn't look bothered by Poe's lack of trust. Instead he stands back and watches it all with a thoughtful expression.

"Alright, I'll give it a chance," Poe says eventually.

Ben nods and gestures at the pilot's chair. Poe raises his eyebrows.

"I don't know where we're going. Not for certain, anyway," Ben says, folding his arms. "Besides, I know you're dying to fly this thing."

Poe huffs and gets to work with the console. "I hate that you know me so well."

"I know that too," Ben says with a smirk and Poe takes off, deliberately making a sharp move with an intention of knocking him off his feet. Ben falls into the co-pilot's chair in a not-so-graceful pile of limbs and scowls. Poe's rather pleased with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, each chapter is going to be fun, because this is happy!verse and we all need it. Also, I can't write serious things for shit. You can thank Jonathan Stroud for his influence on my writing style. This entire story has just become Tim Minchin's Dark Side lol... oh well, it's true.
> 
> P.S. This entire chapter is like 10 words. The amount of Britishisms I had to remove is absurd... and I'm not even British!

"Did you warn them?" Kylo asks apropos of nothing. They've been silent for a while, both not entirely comfortable with being in each other's company again. Poe has been focusing on the console, learning everything there is to know about the ship. Kylo's mostly focusing on his datapad, organizing the intelligence he has into a neat little package. Poe has been sending a couple of suspicious glances at him, but he hasn't done anything to stop him either. It contradicts what he had said earlier about not trusting him and Kylo's trying really hard to not look smug.

"Warn who about what?" Poe asks and squints at him.

"The Resistance," Kylo says and he can't quite help the amused expression on his face. "We're about to show up in a First Order command shuttle, in case you haven't noticed. They may just shoot us down."

Poe stares at him, a slight flush creeping up his neck. Kylo hadn't heard the message Poe recorded, preferring to stay outside while he did so, but he's beginning to realize Poe's not as focused as he seems to be. He wonders if it is because of _him._

"That," Poe says, avoiding any eye contact, "is a fair observation."

Kylo waits for a moment, before realizing that Poe isn't going to give him a direct answer. "Is that it?"

Poe shrugs as though it's not a big deal, but the flush on his face has deepened and Kylo doesn't know what to do with that.

"I've seen you stop blaster shots. Can't you just do that again?" Poe asks, fiddling with the controls.

"I can stop a blaster shot. I _cannot_ stop whatever it is the Resistance has to shoot at a First Order command shuttle." His voice climbs in octave somewhat hysterically, but then he pauses and lets his head drop back to the headrest with an audible groan. "I'm not omnipotent, Dameron."

Poe flinches and when he opens his mouth next he sounds decidedly cold. "Kind of felt like that on the Finalizer."

This is— well. They should probably deal with all that baggage if they want to work together. Kylo isn't entirely sure what to say about that. Sorry doesn't really seem to cut it in this case. Still, what else is there to say?

"That was a... major lapse in judgment. I'm sorry."

Poe snorts, which is not a reaction Kylo had been expecting.

"Your entire life is a major lapse in judgement," he mutters, but confusingly, he's smirking now.

Kylo doesn't refute his statement, because it is kind of true, but he also doesn't have anything else to say that wouldn't make matters worse. He wishes he could just _know_ what Poe wants from him. He used to know him so well, but it's been so long and he doesn't even know _himself_.

"Right," Poe says in a voice so loud that Kylo jumps a little. "I need to hack this ship's main computer and I'm going to need your help."

"You are?" Kylo asks, because as long as he's known Poe, he's never seen him struggle with any ship.

"Upsilon-class command shuttles aren't exactly my specialty," he explains, but he already has his hands on the communication array, "and as much as it pains me to admit this, you're a better mechanic than I am."

However grudging, Kylo hadn't been expecting a compliment. In fact, the whole thing is going a lot smoother than he had anticipated. Poe's being uncomfortably magnanimous and it's difficult for Kylo to deal with this approach when he had been expecting a lot more hostility and anger. But then, Poe doesn't really get angry. Not very often, anyway. That has always been their difference. Poe tends to let off steam by putting himself in increasingly dangerous situations. It used to be something that really bothered Kylo, but now he realizes Poe's just chasing his next adrenaline high. Kylo's not concerned. After all, they don't care about each other these days. They're only working for the same cause. Or rather a similar cause.

"What are you doing?"

"We need to warn the Resistance about the ship. I don't think either of us wants the First Order to listen in on our transmissions."

"They aren't listening," Kylo says, reaching out to slap away Poe's hand, but stopping himself at the last possible moment, because he just cannot deal with _physical contact_ right now.

"What?" Poe slumps back into the pilot's chair and stares at Kylo. "What do you mean they're not listening? Of course they are. You just told me that Hux doesn't trust you."

"He doesn't," Kylo says and crosses his arms. He doesn't need to be reminded of the trainwreck that took place in the First Order. "But this is _my_ ship and I don't trust him either. Nothing here is traceable. I would know if it were."

"Alright, let's do this then," Poe says with something akin to excitement. That's another thing Kylo finds disturbing. He's always _on_ and not having had anything to do with him over ten years, it is really— kind of exhausting. Kylo watches as Poe works with the commands and lets out an actual _whoop_. He sinks further back into his seat and clutches his datapad tighter. The connection is on, without any visuals, thankfully, but Kylo braces himself for the disaster of what is about to go down.

"Hey, it's Poe. D'you hear me? I've got a quick update you might wanna listen." He says all that with bland cheeriness that is utterly inappropriate for their current situation.

The comms crackle to life. "Poe? What's going on? Do you need any help, because Rey and I can—"

"Nah, no issues from our side. Right?" He looks at Kylo then as though he expects him to jump in like there's nothing unusual about this. In a way there isn't. Kylo can still remember the times they used to borrow ships to one place or the other only to be interrupted by his mother or Poe's father. Sometimes even his dad would call, but Kylo is pretty certain his mom did everything to stop that, because he just edged them on.

Kylo sighs and nods, but Poe keeps staring at him. "Right?" he repeats.

"Why are you like this?" Kylo asks instead, having already forgotten about the call.

"Wait, who is that?" It's the same male voice, but he sounds alarmed. Kylo thinks it may be the rogue stormtrooper.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Poe says, quickly and grins at Kylo as though they're sharing a secret. He certainly seems to find the whole situation very amusing. "Point is, we took a First Order ship, so maybe like... do us a favor and don't shoot it down?"

"I _just_ told you they may know the location of your base," Kylo says, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I think they should at least be _wary_ of any and all First Order ships."

"Yes, but you also couldn't set the coordinates, so there is a very slim chance they know the exact location."

"Couldn't help to be prepared, don't you think?" Kylo insists, sitting up straight in his chair.

"Oh, as if you've ever been prepared for anything in your entire life," Poe says, rolling his eyes. It's both insulting and not exactly true, but also very true in a way. It's just that... he has an analytical mind, he can put a solid plan together. They just tend to fall apart, because he gets distracted by his emotions. Had he better control of himself he wouldn't even be here.

"That— that wasn't the point," Kylo insists.

"Is that _Kylo Ren_?!" a voice, Rey's, he thinks, demands from the comms. Kylo thinks she has a lot to say on the matter.

"Sure, let's go with that." Poe brushes it off and Kylo's left to think about whatever _that_ means. "But he's probably right about being wary so be prepared. We're going to need to find a new base uh... yesterday."

There is some shuffling on the other side until the stormtrooper says, very out breath: "So uh... do you have a proposition?"

"I'm working on it, Finn," Poe says and he doesn't sound too worried, which Kylo takes as a plus.

"Alright, good, we'll just... do that then." Finn, apparently, says and Poe clicks the comms shut without any acknowledgement. He turns his chair to face Kylo and just stares at him, like he's got all the time in the world.

It takes a while, but eventually Kylo bites. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Poe seems to be far away. "I've been trying to figure out motives, just to get ahead, but you're all—" He stops altogether, before shaking his head.

"We're all what, Poe?" Kylo asks and Poe snaps back to attention.

He leans forward in his chair and doesn't even try to break eye contact. "Confusing. Although I think I'm beginning to see where _you're_ coming from." It's not a clear statement by far and certainly needs some clarification.

"Me or the rest of the First Order?" Kylo asks, because he thinks he's made his motives rather clear.

Poe smiles at him, “You're not the First Order anymore, Ben."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's updating her WIPs! God, I really enjoyed writing this one.

Finn thinks Poe's lost it, he really does. Kylo Ren? He's bringing _Kylo Ren_ to the Resistance base in a First Order ship and he doesn't even seem perturbed about it. In fact he just pats Finn on the shoulder and heads for the building with Kylo Ren trailing after him, a datapad in his hand and looking around with mild curiosity. At least he isn't wearing the helmet. Thank stars for small mercies.

Finn catches Rey's eye and while she looks wide-eyed, she shrugs as if to say she doesn't really get it either, but she can work with it. She rushes to him, closing her fingers around his forearm and tilting her head.

"He must know what he's doing, right?" she asks and squints after them.

"I hope so," Finn says darkly and Rey tears her eyes away from the duo. "If he doesn't we're doomed."

"Do you think he trusts him?" Rey asks, contemplative.

"He must, right? He wouldn't have dragged him here if he didn't have a reason to." Finn frowns. He doesn't want to doubt their leader, but it's certainly a bold move. "The question is _why_."

"Maybe it's because he's Leia's son. He thinks he's respecting her memory or something," Rey muses.

"Let's go and find out, then," Finn says and smiles at her. She loosens the grip on his arm, but doesn't pull away.

"You're right. We should hear them out," she says and smiles back. Finn feels like he's accomplished something, even though he hasn't done a thing.

*

"So, the threats," Poe is saying when Finn and Rey make it to the room. He's standing by the table facing Kylo Ren who is still focused on his datapad.

"There are seventeen bases, two of them are heavily guarded and equipped, which may turn out to be a problem depending on our strategy." Ren says it in complete monotone and Finn wonders if that's an acting choice. Perhaps he feels uncomfortable in what is very clearly a hostile environment.

"Too many bases," Poe agrees, eyeing Ren thoughtfully. "Do you have a map of those?"

Ren taps on his pad for a moment or two, has a bit of a stand off with BB-8 until the droid deems him worthy enough and projects a hologram.

"Kriff, those are _so_ close to civilization."

Ren's lips twitch. "What, did you expect them to be on Hoth?"

"I expected them to be a little more secretive with it," Poe corrects him with a frown.

"You mean less theatrical," Ren says with a somewhat accusing tone and he's tilting his head as though he's attempting to figure out if Poe's trying to insult him. "I didn't come up with the locations if that's what you're implying."

Poe actually rolls his eyes at Ren and Finn would be a little scared for him if it weren't for the fact that these two are acting more like an old married couple than two leaders from different sides of a galactic war.

"Stop putting words in my mouth," Poe tells him, tapping the tabletop in a businesslike manner.

"You're very— _loud_." Ren says with a frown and gestures vaguely at his own head.

"Well, then keep out of it," Poe snaps and Finn wishes he had some context to what's happening before him. He looks at Rey, who is looking intently between the two, cataloging everything. A quick glance at the rest of the room shows that no one really seems to know what's going on. Rose is wide eyed and has a hand in front of her mouth as though she's scared to breathe. Poe's friends look worried. Snap seems to be actually cringing.

Finn turns back to the discussion, immediately aware he's missed something.

"Stop trying to goad me into a fistfight," Ren says and curls his fingers in the fabric of his scarf. "You _know_ how those end."

Poe doesn't even blink. "Usually with a lot of blood. That's kind of the point."

Ren closes his eyes as though Poe's being particularly difficult.

Poe shakes his head as if to clear his mind. After a long moment, Poe takes a deep breath and asks: "What is your plan for Hux?"

Ren blinks at Poe as though he's being daft on purpose. "I'm going to kill him. Obviously."

"How?" Poe asks, folding his arms.

"What do you mean how? Do you want a graphic description?" Ren looks a little intrigued and Finn really doesn't want to know what's going on in his mind right now.

Poe frowns. "What? No. I want to know if you've got an actual plan."

"The plan is to kill him," Ren repeats with a bland stare that makes Poe drag a hand through his hair in frustration.

This, Finn thinks, could actually be funny in a very different context, but seeing as it is Kylo Ren saying it, any talk of murder comes off chilling rather than humorous.

Poe seems to have had enough. He glances at the door and then at Ren. "Have a moment?" he asks, gesturing at it with his jaw.

Ren doesn't say anything, but after a short staring match they both get up and leave the room.

What happens outside is a mystery to the rest of them. They can still see them through the glass panes, but the conversation remains private.

Ren's body language closed off, arms crossed at his chest and Poe looking more than a little irritable. There's an exchange of words, obviously sharp and meant to bite.

"Whoa-kay," Jess says as Poe kicks the wall witch such force that the entire wall vibrates. Finn's never seen him this angry and he's starting to wonder if they should go out and intervene. He's about to take a step forward when somehow— things change.

Ren's lips twitch and he points at Poe who dips his head back and rubs at his forehead. Poe smirks then, leans close to say something. Ren throws up his hands, turns on his heel to storm off, but then seemingly changes his mind. He doesn't even have that sour look on his face. He looks, oddly, like he's having fun and isn't that disturbing?

There are more words, more smiles. Poe stepping right into Ren's personal space and tugging at the end of his scarf almost teasingly, until Ren yanks it off, gathers it up into a ball of fabric and shoves it at Poe's face. That seems to be the end of the conversation, though, because Ren strides back inside, looming as ever. Poe removes the scarf from his face and follows Ren inside, still clutching it at his chest.

As they sit back down Finn realizes that the mood has changed. They both seem to be trying to smother amusement. At what, no one knows, but Finn has a good feeling about this.


End file.
